I Pod Challenge
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: My turn at the Tiva IPod Challenge. Featuring songs from Basshunter, Vanessa Williams, Wham and all the other randomness of my MP3 player.


**Tiva Ipod Challenge**

**Okay, it wasn't an I Pod challenge for me because I don't have an I Pod. I do have a creative Zen MP3, though :D I'm surprised at how hard I found this actually!**

**1. Bass hunter - Angel In The Night**

Tony watched across the party, watching Christmas sprit spread from person to person as the music sounded through the room. He hadn't danced yet, though it wasn't through the shortage of music that he enjoyed. He'd stayed near the generous buffet, watching his friends across the room. Ziva was dancing, so it meant that he'd had to make the bet with himself about whether or not Abby and McGee would end up in bed together that night. He'd been distracted whenever he saw her moving, though. Ziva's dress was hardly revealing, but it clung where it mattered, and he wasn't so much lusting as mesmerised by every move she made, and he knew that she was enjoying it. She kept catching his eye across the room, trying to beckon him onto the dance floor with the others. He couldn't, though, he knew he wouldn't trust himself.

Later, when she approached him, she stood close to him, letting him inhale her perfume. "You would not dance," she observed.

"I liked watching you," he smiled. "You looked happier."

"I'd have been happier if you had danced," she told him.

"If you'd said sooner…" he said, leading her back onto the dance floor, and hoping that no one would notice that the tension between them had been replaced with their hidden relationship.

-----------

**2. One Night Only - Just For Tonight**

The case had been awful, none of them could deny that. A child parted from their parents, then killed brutally because of a mere misunderstanding on the killers part. A misunderstanding that had lead to the team discovering a three year old's body at the crime scene when they arrived. It had been Ziva who discovered the tiny form, thrown carelessly into the back yard amid the bushes. She'd fought back vomiting, as they all had at some point through this case, and she had not stopped shaking as she had taken the neighbours statements.

That night, Tony knew something was wrong, and went to her apartment. All the others had gone drinking to drown the day out, but instead she had gone straight home without saying a word. He'd naturally worried. He'd gone straight there. When she'd answered the door, he could tell that she'd been crying, even though she'd never have admitted it. He'd reached out to comfort her, but the second his mouth was open with the intent of kind words, her lips were upon his and he found himself dragged into his apartment. He didn't fight off her lips.

Because tonight, they needed to forget. And just for tonight, they could pretend that the sickos of the world weren't there. And there was no one better to forget with than each other.

---------------------------

**3. Backstreet Boys - Crawling Back To You**

He stood there, in front of her door, wondering whether or not to knock. She probably already knew that he was there, she was good like that. She was Mossad, after all. She knew that there was someone outside her door, and given the events of the day, she probably knew that it was him as well. He'd thought that explaining everything about Jeanne would have cleared the air between them, but it hadn't. She'd just stared and then walked off, shaking her head with a betrayed expression that twisted in his heart whenever he remembered it. Unfortunately, it had been something imprinted on his eyes ever since.

Then, the door opened, and she was stood before him, an expression that was neither annoyed nor upset, but he knew that she wasn't pleased to see him. She didn't send him away, however.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes revealing everything because he had no other words he could say. He had bared everything, and all that was left to do now was apologize. "I didn't mean for any of this to hurt you."

"It did," she told him simply.

"I know," he nodded. "And I'm sorry."

She just nodded, and he turned, walking away. It would be a long time before this was made right again.

------------------

**4. Vanessa Williams - Saved The Best For Last**

It had taken them a long time to get to this moment, dancing at their wedding day. They'd denied it for years, relished in it ever since the first kiss. Of course, they argued and they fought, but the make ups made the break ups worth it. In the end, there was never anyone else other than each other. Tony had first proposed when they had been in a relationship for two years. They knew that their religious differences and their awkward families meant a wedding would be a disaster, so they agreed to wait, waiting for the perfect time.

They didn't realise that the perfect time would be almost twenty five years down the line. Tony laughed to himself. "What is so funny?" Ziva asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe our daughter got married before we did," he mused.

Ziva looked over his shoulder, watching their twenty-three year old daughter, Tali, dancing with her husband of six months.

Ziva just smiled, and kissed Tony. "Since when did we do anything by the books?" she asked him. He could only smile in response.

----------------

**5. Nickleback - Far Away**

It had been a long time that they had been apart. Too long. So long that they spent ages just staring at each other, noting the differences since they last laid eyes on each other. Ziva was more tanned, her hair was longer, her eyes held more experience. Tony was also more tanned, more mature, there were a few lines around his eyes that hadn't been there before. Two years was a long time. They didn't have time to tell each other how they missed one another. They didn't ask what had happened while he had been on various ships, and he didn't ask what she had done on various Mossad missions. They just stared. And smiled. There was lots of smiling. But now, after two years of being apart, hearing from each other only through the occasional letter or email that reached the other, they were together again.

So much to say, but how to say it? They couldn't even find words, so they just stood and stared at each other, wondering who's brain would focus and finds words first.

"I love you," Tony said after the longest time.

She smiled.

"All along, I've loved you," he said, stepping closer.

She put her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "Hold on to me," she whispered. "Never let me go."

"We've been far away for too long," he mused.

---------------------

**6. The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)**

"Walk over hot coals?"

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is, what would you do for Ziva if she needed you to?"

Tony cringed, wondering why he had started this conversation with Abby. He was saved, however, when Ziva stepped up beside him in the lab. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Seeing how far Tony would go to prove himself to you," Abby piped up. Tony glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

Ziva groaned. "Not this again," she sighed.

"You just wait," he told her smugly. "One day, you'll fall for my charms. Then no matter how much I piss you off, you'll always come home to me and I'm always going to come home to you."

"Not if you continue this game," she warned him.

--------------------

**7. Erasure - A Little Respect**

"…and then there's the under cover mission, I do not think we need to go through that again…"

He lost it. He hadn't meant to, but he shut the elevator down and turned on her, almost shouting in her face.

"Why can't you just trust me?" he asked her. "I'm not that guy anymore, Ziva. I'm not the guy who chases someone different every day. In case you haven't noticed, I've grown up."

She stared him down for a long time, reading his eyes. For once, he didn't back down to her intense glare. "One relationship, and you have grown?"

"I thought we didn't need to go through that relationship again," he shot back at her.

"It is hard for me to trust," she admitted. "Especially to trust that people have changed."

He tore his eyes away from her, shaking his head. Then, he looked back at her sadly, flipping the elevator power back on. "What else can I do to prove it to you?" he asked her quietly.

But before she could answer, he was gone, out of the elevator and getting into his car in the parking zone.

"Nothing," she whispered to his retreating form.

---------------

**8. Melanie Thornton - Wonderful Dream**

Having to work on Christmas Eve was a drag, especially when they had been working undercover as Nicholas and Carol, a couple making extra money for Christmas. Ziva had ended up wearing a rather revealing Santa outfit in role as Carol, so revealing that it had come with matching underwear, and Tony had refused to stop teasing her about it ever since. At the end of the evening, they were taking the evidence down to Abby, but she had stopped them upon entry with her hands on her hips. "You're not allowed to come into this lab unless you have something Christmassy for me," Abby told them.

Thinking fast, when all they had was a box of evidence, Ziva found a lighter and flicked it on. "It represents a candle," she told Abby. Abby took this and let her enter into the lab.

McGee pulled out a pair of keys, shaking them. "They're like bells," he told her. Abby let him in.

Tony started searching desperately through the evidence box, but smirked at Ziva when he thought of something, and dug into his pockets. "Payback's a bitch, Carol darling," he teased her, using her undercover name. She looked at him curiously, watching as he pulled out a pair of women's panties, soft red velvet with white fur around the trim, clearly from the outfit she'd had to wear undercover.

"These are Carol's," he said proudly, walking into the lab past his three mortified team mates.

----------------

**9. Wham! - I'm Your Man**

The wedding had been lovely, and the honeymoon, no doubt, would be blissful, but Tony couldn't help thinking that people expected him to be under the thumb when it came to the Mossad assassin he'd married. He'd decided that he needed to lay the boundaries straight away, so when they arrived at the hotel, he had taken off his suit trousers. "Put these on," he told her.

She looked at him strangely. "I am not wearing your pants, Tony," she told him.

"And don't forget that," he winked at her. "I will always wear the pants in this relationship."

Rather than killing him in instant, she simply smirked at him, taking off her own panties from underneath her dress, and throwing them at him with the same request. "Put these on."

Confused, he looked at them. "I'll never get into your underwear, Ziva," he pointed out.

She continued to smirk. "And you never will, if you do not change your attitude."

-------------------

**10. Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is**

She looked at the pregnancy test on the counter, still staring at it with tears running down her cheeks. It had been there for hours now, just like she had been. Alone. Since the positive result on it had appeared, he had sat there and watched it. Then he had set it down and walked out of the apartment. Ever since then, she'd sat by herself, scared shitless. She couldn't deny that. If he wasn't going to do this with her, she wasn't sure that she could. After all, she was an assassin, not a nurturer. She'd only just come to grips with the 'love' thing.

"Hey."

She looked up at his voice, not bothering to hide her tears. "You came back," she noted.

He nodded, stepping towards where she sat on the edge of the bath tub. He raised her up, so that she stood before him, holding her in his arms. "We're doing this together," he assured her.

"Why?" she asked, knowing that he had every reason to run.

"Because that's the way things are," he told her. "We've got each other's backs, right? This should be no different."

She nodded against him. "Yes, that is the way it is."


End file.
